Nunca te olvidare
by black widow Hikari
Summary: (AU) Tras un terrible evento Roxanne ya no recuerda el año escolar que paso con Syx, en cambio una mentira la obliga a vivir una vida falsa con Metrodude y sus supuestos amigos, ¿pero como lo lleva Syx? ¿que fue lo que en realidad paso? y ¿como afectará esto sus vidas? descúbrelo en este songfic de la canción Nunca te olvidare


A pasado un tiempo desde que publique algo, cuando empecé a escribir pensé que sería fácil, pero me di cuenta que era más que solo poner una palabra después de la otra y que no solo se necesitaba talento sino también perseverancia, por fin he crecido y he decidido volver con mi escritura, viendo distintos aspectos que por mi juventud no note o no quise notar.

Hoy comienzo con un oneshot de Megamente basado en la letra de una canción "nunca te olvidare" de Enrique Iglesias esperando que les guste, es un trabajo pequeño pero que tenía muchas ganas de publicar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Escribí los nombres en ingles pues estoy más familiarizada con ellos y creí que sería lo mejor pues también estoy guiándome de los comics que hay de Megamind, en los cuales se menciona a metro dude que era el antiguo nombre de Metroman (o al menos eso creo, no recuerdo bien) también he notado que muchos fanfic usan el nombre "Syx" como el nombre real de Megamind (el que le pusieron sus padres) y me encanto así que decidí usarlo yo también, claro para el nombre que le pone el alcaide y como lo llaman el resto de personas lo deje como "Blue" así sería otro recordatorio cruel de que en verdad no lo aceptaban como persona. Por cierto binkie es el nombre que creo que tiene su chupón, la verdad la era tarde cuando lo escribí así que no me dio tiempo para confirmarlo pero si no se llamaba así dígame y lo corrijo.

Sin más los dejo leer este trabajo esperando que sea de su agrado y sepan que la película no es mía y solo escribo este fanfic para mi propia satisfacción sin esperar nada a cambio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los doctores entraron a través de unas puertas dobles empujando una camilla con una niña encima, mientras que unas enfermeras revisaban su pulso y signos vitales, otra detenía a un niño de piel azul, diciéndole que su amiga estaría bien, aunque él no les creía pues el medico ya había mencionado un fuerte trauma encéfalo-craneal y posible hemorragia interna.

Él sabía que las cosas no serían lo mismo, pero lo que no esperaba era que después de horas esperando en la sala de espera la madre de Roxanne llegará y le gritará que eso era su culpa, que si a su niña le pasaba algo haría que lo regresaran a prisión y jamás lo dejaran salir, incluso cuando él trato de defenderse ella había terminado golpeándolo y botándolo del hospital, nadie lo había defendido (excepto Minion, claro) todos ahí lo consideraban una especie de monstro por su tono de piel.

Al final había tenido que colarse por la puerta de atrás del hospital al día siguiente para por fin saber lo que le paso a su amiga, ella había despertado con un gran mareo y dolor, pero lo más importante con una ligera pérdida de memoria.

-¿qué es lo que recuerdas cariño? – pregunto su madre

\- no mucho, todo esta tan borroso, mhmm recuerdo un examen de literatura, creo que era un parcial – respondió Roxanne sujetando su cabeza

-cariño tus parciales fueron hace dos meses – respondió su madre – ¿recuerdas bien todo lo anterior?

-no – respondió aun adolorida – siento que todo este año es muy confuso

-no tiene que esforzarse señorita – dijo el médico entrando en la habitación leyendo su historial médico – su condición podrá mejorar en un par de días, es normal que este confundida por la hinchazón producida por el golpe

-espera, recuerdo algo azul… - respondió Roxanne – una persona…

-ese delincuente – dijo con odio su madre – es por culpa de ese monstruo que estas aquí

-¿en serio? – dijo sin creérselo, algo le decía que esa persona no la lastimaría pero su madre sonaba tan sincera, que la hacía dudar

-sí, él te alejo de tus amigos, te hizo pelear con tus maestros y comportarte mal, no tienes que acercarte a él jamás, casi te mata, es obvio que no se puede confiar en esa cosa, no importa lo que diga el alcaide, debe quedarse en la cárcel de donde nunca debió salir – dijo su madre aunque había terminado gritando al final

-¿entonces él es malo? – pregunto algo asustada Roxanne, su madre al darse cuenta fue corriendo a su cama y la abrazo

-si cariño, pero no te preocupes mamá está aquí ahora y no dejara que se acerque a ti de nuevo

-está bien – dijo algo confundida, su mamá le siguió diciendo más cosas malas sobre él, aunque algo le decía que no era verdad, que las cosas eran diferentes, pero debía creer en su madre, después de todo ella solo tenía 12 y su madre siempre había querido lo mejor para ella, era su deber obedecerla.

Sin saberlo el chico del que su madre tan mal hablaba lo había escuchado todo, incluyendo su aceptación de ya no acercarse a él jamás. Syx simplemente abrazo a su pez en su pequeña pecera redonda y se alejó del lugar.

-¿está seguro señor? – pregunto Minion

-es lo mejor Minion, ya los oíste, soy peligroso para ella, una mala influencia, lo mejor es que desaparezca de su vida y sus recuerdos – comento Syx con tristeza regresando a su casa en la prisión

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Días después Roxanne regreso al colegio con una versión de su vida completamente diferente a lo que había pasado en realidad en ese año, al parecer su madre había hablado con los profesores y sus compañeros de clase pues todos apoyaban esa versión, según ellos Roxanne había sido una niña muy aplicada que se había unido al periódico escolar a principios de año y había empezado una relación con el futuro héroe de la ciudad el famoso Wayne Scott o como todos lo conocían metro dude, lamentablemente por su buen corazón había intentado ayudar a un niño de intercambio llamado Blue, el chico a pesar de su edad ya vivía en una correccional para criminales peligrosos y aunque ella intento cambiarlo el siguió de rebelde causando problemas incluso metiéndola a ella en estos, al final él lastimo a metro dude y corrió fuera de la escuela dirigiéndose a una fábrica abandonada y se la llevo como escudo humano, la policía apareció y para huir él la había lanzado del tercer piso.

Él había aparecido en el colegio apenas ella empezó a ir para ver cómo estaba pero la mirada llena de miedo que ella le dedico fue suficiente para arrepentirse de haber ido, eso y el hecho de que metro dude la había alejado rápidamente abrazándola y llevándosela en un pequeño vuelo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios diciéndole que ya no debía tener miedo pues él la protegería. Syx corrió fuera de la escuela abrazando a Minion mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas bloquearan su vista.

 _Pueden pasar tres mil años_

 _Pueden besar otros labios,_

 _Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

 _Pero nunca te olvidaré_

Un carro se atravesó en su camino casi atropellándolo, el conductor le grito diversas groserías pero él siguió corriendo, quería alejarse de todo, quería borrar este dolor que sentía.

 _Puedo morirme mañana_

 _Puede secarse mi alma,_

 _Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

 _Pero nunca te olvidaré_

Al llegar a la cárcel el alcaide ya lo esperaba y por su rostro el colegio ya le había avisado de su pequeña visita.

-Blue ¿Qué pensabas yendo ahí de nuevo? – Respondió con gran enojo el alcaide – te estas enfrentando a un cargo de homicidio culposo ¿y crees que puedes ir por ahí tan tranquilo? Me dejas en vergüenza a mí y a esta cárcel, mis superiores quieren destituirme de mi puesto – su voz empezó a subir en un tono indignado y muy alto – 37 años trabajando en esto para que un niño del espacio lo arruine todo, no permitiré esto, te quedas aquí y aceptas las cosas como son, nunca saldrás de aquí – grito pero luego al suspirar el hablo una vez más- no, nunca saliste de aquí, nunca la conociste y nunca fuiste al colegio ¿entendiste? – dijo acercando su rostro a él, el niño se iba a negar pero el hombre tomo su arma y apunto a su querido pez, antes de gritar de nuevo - ¿entendiste? – el niño asintió con miedo abrazando más a su pez antes de correr a su celda y llorar amargamente

 _Pueden borrar mi memoria_

 _Pueden robarme tu historia,_

 _Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

 _Pero nunca te olvidaré_

Por su mente pasaron los buenos momentos que ellos dos pasaron juntos; cuando la conoció, ella fue la única que no lo trato diferente a pesar del color de su piel, también ella estaba interesada en sus experimentos y en sus investigaciones, además de lo mucho que le gustaba sus historias que la hacían reír a carcajadas.

 _Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa_

 _Cómo olvidar tus miradas_

 _Cómo olvidar que rezaba_

 _Para que no te marcharas_

Recordó la vez en la que ella lo convenció de armar una bicicleta alimentada por su binkie, la idea era poder elevarse por el aire con ella, cumpliendo su sueño de volar como en la película "E.T." pero un error de cálculo los hizo caer después de algunos metros, aunque claro que ambos estuvieron felices con los resultados y volvieron a sus casas con grandes sonrisas después de compartir un helado y sus ideas para mejorar la "hoverbike" como la habían bautizado.

 _Cómo olvidar tus locuras_

 _Cómo olvidar que volabas_

 _Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero_

 _Más que a vivir, más que a nada_

Pero incluso los recuerdos más hermosos podían verse apañados por lo que pasaba, la madre de Roxanne no se había conformado con tenerlo lejos del colegio, de hecho había ido a la cárcel a restregarle en la cara lo feliz que era su hija con metro dude ahora que él no estaba.

 _Pueden pasar tres mil años_

 _Puedes besar otros labios,_

 _Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

 _Pero nunca te olvidaré_

Dos semanas después de esa visita un juez se acercó a su celda y le comento que por el intento de asesinato a la niña Roxanne Ritchi él era condenado a cadena perpetua sin derecho a fianza o a reducción de la pena. Él no se defendió, es mas no dijo nada y el juez simplemente tomo eso como que había cumplido su trabajo y se retiró, dejando a un niño llorando bajo el consuelo de su pez.

 _Puede morirme mañana_

 _Puede secarse mi alma;_

 _Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

 _Pero nunca te olvidaré_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Señor – dijo Minion llamando la atención del niño – ya no podemos quedarnos aquí, los presos se han vuelto más agresivos con usted al igual que los guardias, si nos quedamos aquí temo que no sobreviviremos por mucho tiempo

-tienes razón Minion – respondió el pequeño aunque parecía perdido en sus pensamientos – nosotros siempre supimos que este no era nuestro hogar y que pronto llegaría el día de partir

-¿entonces por fin nos iremos? – pregunto el pez bastante animado

-sí, he estado revisando algunas propiedades abandonadas donde nadie nos pueda encontrar, además con mis últimas investigaciones sobre este material aislante podremos estar protegidos de su visión de rayos X – respondió señalando un cuaderno al pez, este asintió al entender a quien se refería su amo, pues era obvio que al no encontrarlos metro dude iniciaría una búsqueda el mismo

-eso es genial señor, podremos empezar de nuevo, solo usted y yo, oh incluso podemos construir un gran espacio para sus inventos y por fin probar el prototipo de "brainbots" que tanto quería – eso pareció sacar una pequeña sonrisa al niño pero su rostro otra vez se oscureció

-gran idea Minion – dijo intentando ignorar el hecho de que ese era el nombre que le había puesto Roxanne a su último proyecto que habían hecho juntos – saldremos en la noche – agrego después de un rato y se centró en sus planes

Para el amanecer ellos ya habían huido a una fábrica abandonada y la habían cubierto con un material incapaz de atravesar con rayos X, si metro dude viniera el solo vería el primer y segundo piso de la fábrica, no el enorme sótano en el cual ambos extraterrestres se establecerían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un par de meses después de su abandono de la prisión tanto Syx como Minion se habían establecido, el sótano se había convertido en una gran casa con espacios especialmente diseñados para ellos, incluyendo un muy grande laboratorio y un espacio para guardar sus proyectos, además que los primeros brainbots ya flotaban alrededor de la "guarida" como ellos lo llamaban.

Las cosas habían cambiado en el exterior también, al huir él había dejado una nota diciendo que no aceptaría de nuevo lo que ellos le impusieran, que él ahora era libre y haría lo que él quisiera; no más Blue, el niño al que todos manipulaban, ahora el tomaría las riendas de su vida, ahora el seria "Megamind". Esto había causado un gran revuelo y las fuerzas policiales y metro dude habían buscado por todo Metro City hasta que la ley había dicho que él había huido de la cuidad, metro dude no había estado contento con eso y en una entrevista periodística había hablado con voz firme que si el extraterrestre se atrevía a volver el mismo lo regresaría a la cárcel, pues por fin se tomaría al 100% su responsabilidad como héroe de la cuidad cambiando su nombre a "Metroman".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Megamind se encontraba sentado en la mesa de granito de la cocina, sus piernas balanceándose ligeramente mientras su mano derecha rodeaba un delicado collar plateado con una pequeña gema brillante hecha del mismo material que su binkie, él la había creado para proteger a Roxanne, se lo había dado como regalo de cumpleaños y había visto con fascinación como ella lo había usado con orgullo todo ese tiempo, hasta que los demás niños le habían gritado que con eso él le había lavado el cerebro.

Ese terrible día, los supuestos amigos de Roxanne los habían atacado y golpeado repetidas veces hasta que le habían logrado quitar su collar, a pesar de eso él lo recupero y huyeron juntos a la fábrica donde se encontraba ahora, sin embargo, las cosas se habían salido de control y un fúrico metro dude los había atacado cuando Roxanne le grito que lo odiaba y quien a quien verdad quería era a Blue, el supuesto héroe destruyo todo el tercer piso con sus rayos y su fuerza bruta haciendo que Roxanne cayera, Syx se lanzó con ella y la abrazo en el aire rodeándola con su cuerpo para amortiguar el golpe pero ella se había lastimado de todas formas, al ver el daño metro dude se había asustado y había huido de la zona abandonándolos, por lo que fue Syx quien tuvo que llevarla de emergencia al hospital.

-¿Señor? – Pregunto el pez al ver a su amo tan distraído en la cocina – sobre todo al notar el collar que sobresalía de su mano

-lo siento Minion solo estaba recordando – dijo Syx con un suspiro triste y luego le mostro el collar a su fiel amigo – si ella lo hubiera tenido puesto ese día no se hubiera lastimado, ella me recordaría, recordaría nuestra amistad y todo lo que pasamos… recordaría mi amor por ella – dijo en un susurro triste aunque el pez lo escucho y su pequeño corazón se estrujó al ver a su niño tan triste

-las cosas pasan por algo Señor, tal vez esto es lo mejor – dio mientras cerraba su pequeña mano azul con su nueva mano del traje de gorila que su amo había construido para él – la señorita Roxanne era una persona maravillosa que estoy seguro que pudo haberse unido a nosotros, pero el destino a veces es cruel, si hubiéramos logrado escapar ese día la señorita Ritchi siempre habría tenido que esconderse como lo hacemos nosotros para sobrevivir, había tenido que dejar atrás a su familia y amigos, ¿eso es lo que usted querría para ella? – pregunto el pez

-quiero que ella tenga derecho a decidir que está bien – grito Syx alterado, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos verdes – quiero que pueda tomar sus decisiones pero sabiendo la verdad, no todas esas patrañas que le contaron – dijo mientras el pez lo abrazaba intentando calmarlo

-lo se Señor, yo también quisiera lo mismo para la señorita Ritchi pero ella ya no nos recuerda, ha rehecho su vida y ahora como buenos amigos debemos dejarla ir – respondió aun arrullando a su maestro

-lo sé – dijo el niño secando sus lágrimas – tienes razón, tengo que cerrar este círculo, pero esto solo me trae más recuerdos – dijo mostrándole el collar

-¿y qué hará?

-devolvérselo – dijo tomando la decisión firmemente, su amigo asintió dándose cuenta que esto era necesario y panearon ir a su casa cuando todos estuvieran dormidos.

 _Puedes echarme de tu vida_

 _Puedes negar que me querías,_

 _Pero nunca te olvidaré_

 _Sabes…_

Esa noche el niño se acercó a la habitación de Roxanne y delicadamente abrió su ventana depositando el collar en su escritorio, volteo a ver a la cama esperando llevarse un último recuerdo de su amor dormida, pero lo que encontró fue a una Roxanne sentada en su cama mirándolo fijamente.

-lo siento – susurro rápidamente sin saber muy bien que hacer – no te asustes, no te hare daño, solo quería devolvértelo – dijo señalando el collar – es tuyo después de todo – explico, la niña miro el collar intentando recordarlo y su expresión rápidamente se convirtió en una de sorpresa al sentir que una venda se le caída de los ojos cuando sus recuerdos volvieron al fin a ella – ya me voy – respondió el niño dándose vuelta, pero ella no lo dejaría partir, salió de su cama y corrió hacia la ventana recogiendo el collar

-¡Syx! – Roxanne lo llamo haciéndolo voltear sorprendido, ¿Cómo era posible? Ella era la única a la que él le había dicho su verdadero nombre, nadie más lo sabía así que en las mentiras que le habían contado eso no estaba incluido, solo había una respuesta, ella por fin lo recordaba

-¿me recuerdas? – pregunto sin creer en sí mismo, ella solo asintió mientras lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos azules, el sonrió también llorando ayudándola a salir por la ventana empezando una carrera en medio de la noche hacia su tan ansiada libertad.

FIN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Owww en verdad amo esta historia, siempre que la imaginaba la terminaba en el instante que Roxanne lo llama Syx y él se voltea pero quise darles un poquito más y darles su final feliz, además ya había resumido mucho este fic porque quería adecuarlo a la canción, por lo que tendrán que usar su imaginación para que puedan imaginar cuales fueron los momentos que Roxanne y Syx pasaron juntos antes de su accidente, y claro, lo que pasará en un futuro después de su huida, pueden imaginárselo o si quieren les puedo escribir la versión completa de este fin como continuación aunque sería desde este punto de partida en que ellos huyen y el pasado se los tendría que presentar como flashbacks pero es la decisión de ustedes, si les gusto demasiado y quieren saber más de este fic convénzanme en sus reviews los estaré esperando con ansias, sin más me despido y les agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo


End file.
